Crossover Character Profile: Ziva David
---- ~ CROSSOVER CHARACTER ~ ---- . ---- ---- ~ DISCLAIMER ~ We do not own "NCIS" or the character "Ziva David". The following is part of a work of fanfiction, for which we are receiving no financial gain, and is intended for parody entertainment purposes. Our utmost respect go to the creators and owners for giving us, their fans, such a great set of characters to enjoy. ~ Thank You ~ ---- ---- . - - - . . . . 'Crossover Character Profile: Ziva David' ---- . . PLAYER: . NPC, CREATOR: . Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill, REQUESTED BY: . KellyP, ADMIN: . Celeb_Courtney, PLAYER STATUS: . NPC, CHARACTER STATUS: . ALIVE -- ACTIVE -- BUILDING, . ROLE: . ex-Mossad Operative / Former NCIS Agent / __________, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . A, AKA: . -, __IN: . #'''___-___(Nov12 1982), . '''GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . Israeli, FROM: . __________, HOMETOWN: . Be'er Sheva, Israel, SPONSOR: . -, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . -, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . :::::: __________, :::::: -- ______ David, -- Younger Half-Sister, -- (non-canon), :::::: -- ______ David, -- Younger Half-Sister, -- (non-canon), :::::: -- ______ David, -- Younger Half-Sister, -- (non-canon), :::::: -- __(Tony?), :::::: -- __(Daughter?), . FACTION: . :::::: -- Israel -- Israel Defense Forces (Israeli Army), :::::: -- Israel -- Mossad, :::::: -- USA -- NCIS, :::::: -- __________, (change - private investigation service) :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, . ASSOCIATIONS: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, (change - private investigation service) . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, (change - private investigation service) . ORIENTATION: . -, SPOUSE: . -, SO / GF / BF: . -, FAMILY: . :::: -- Eli David -- Father, -- (Deceased), :::: -- Rivka David -- Mother, -- (Deceased), :::: -- Ari Haswari -- Older Half-Brother, -- (Deceased), :::: -- Tali David -- Younger Sister, -- (Deceased), :::: -- ______ David, -- Younger Half-Sister, -- (non-canon), :::: -- ______ David, -- Younger Half-Sister, -- (non-canon), :::: -- ______ David, -- Younger Half-Sister, -- (non-canon), :::: -- ______ David, -- Younger Half-Sister, -- (non-canon), :::: -- ______ David, -- Younger Half-Sister, -- (non-canon), :::: -- ______ David, -- Younger Half-Sister, -- (non-canon), :::: -- __(Tony?), :::: -- __(Daughter?), FRIENDS: . :::: -- __________, :::: -- __________, :::: -- Abigail Sciuto, -- (former Co-Worker at NCIS), :::: -- __________, :::: -- Lt Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, -- (USMC JAG Lawyer), :::: -- __________, :::: -- __________, :::: -- __________, :::: -- __________, ASSOCIATES: . :::: -- __________, :::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Background': . __________ (change - private investigation service) . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . -- . . . ---- 'Transportation:' . __________ . :::::::: -- _____-_____, :::::::: -- ____Mini Cooper____, :::::::: -- _____-_____, . -- . . . ---- 'Housing': . __________ . . . ---- 'Weapons': . __________ . :::::::: -- Sig Sauer P228 -- 9x19mm -- Compact Handgun, :::::::: -- H&K SL8 -- 5'.'''56x45mm -- Sniper-configured Sport Rifle, :::::::: -- '''Remington-700' -- 7'.'''62x51mm -- Sniper-configured Hunting Rifle, :::::::: -- '''Beretta-92SF' -- 9x19mm -- Handgun, :::::::: -- AMT Backup -- .'''380 ACP -- Holdout-gun, :::::::: -- '''Colt M4A1 -- 5'.'''56x45mm -- Assault Carbine, :::::::: -- '''IMI UZI' -- 9x19mm -- Submachinegun, :::::::: -- IMI Mini-UZI -- 9x19mm -- Machinepistol, :::::::: -- IMI Micro-UZI -- 9x19mm -- Machinepistol, :::::::: -- IWI UZI-Pro -- 9x19mm -- Machinepistol, :::::::: -- IMI Desert Eagle -- .'''50 AE -- Heavy Handgun, :::::::: -- '''IMI Tavor TAR-21 -- 5'.'''56x45mm -- Assult Rifle, :::::::: -- '''IWI Micro-Tavor MTAR-21' -- 9x19mm -- Submachinegun, :::::::: -- Combat Knife, :::::::: -- Trench Knife, :::::::: -- Fighting Knife, :::::::: -- Throwing Blades, . . - Ziva David NCIS (3).gif - - Ziva David NCIS (2).jpg Ziva David NCIS (4).png Ziva David NCIS (2).png Ziva David NCIS (3).png Ziva David NCIS (3).jpg Ziva David NCIS (4).jpg Ziva David NCIS (5).jpg Ziva David NCIS (6).jpg Ziva David NCIS.jpg - . . . ---- 'Pets and Animals:' . -- . . . ---- 'Gallery:' . - Ziva David NCIS (2).gif|"You want me to stab you in the eye with my knife?" Ziva David NCIS.gif|This is gonna hurt. - - Ziva David NCIS (10).jpg Ziva David NCIS.png Ziva David NCIS (8).jpg Ziva David NCIS (9).jpg Ziva David NCIS (7).jpg ziva-david-25967638-1024-768.jpg ziva-david-33597182-1280-720.jpg Ziva-night-dress.jpg Ziva-David-12613897-1920-1200.jpg Ziva David blue.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes': . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:Crossover Characters Category:Spies and Assassins Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:Under Review Category:ALTERNATE UNIVERSE Category:NCIS Crossovers Category:Israeli Category:American Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS Category:NEEDS WORK